


Любовь к математике не обязательна

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Миди G-PG13 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Риз узнает о Гарольде Финче, который дает частные уроки по математике, и обращается к нему за помощью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь к математике не обязательна

**Author's Note:**

> Колледж-АУ, все студенты, учащиеся на разных факультетах.

— Эй, умник, ты долго еще бегать от меня будешь? — спросил Доминик. — Разговор есть.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, Доминик, — устало сказал Гарольд. — Пообщайся лучше со своими братьями по разуму.

— У меня нет братьев, умник, только верные друзья, — Доминик кивнул в сторону парней, стоящих за спиной Финча. 

— А как же гориллы в зоопарке? — ехидно спросил Финч. — Подозреваю, что IQ у вас одинаковый. 

Гарольд знал, что нарывается. Но ситуация была безвыходной: Доминик и его компания перехватили его, когда он переходил из одного корпуса в другой. Теперь он был окружен со всех сторон. 

«Когда все плохо, может же быть хоть что-то положительное. Даже если это сделает ситуацию еще хуже», — подумал Гарольд. 

— Ты назвал меня обезьяной? — после секундной заминки переспросил Доминик. — Парни, вы слышали, он назвал _меня обезьяной_! 

Парни согласно промычали, что да, слышали. А потом наступила тишина. Неприятная, напряженная тишина. 

— Что тут происходит? 

За спиной Доминика стоял незнакомый Финчу студент. Судя по лицу Доминика, который резво обернулся, несмотря на тучную фигуру, он тоже этого парня не знал.

— Чего надо? — грубо спросил Доминик. — У нас тут разговор.

— Кажется, ваш собеседник не хочет общаться, — спокойно возразил незнакомец. 

Гарольд чуть сдвинулся влево, чтобы лучше рассмотреть студента. Темный спортивный костюм и тяжелые ботинки, из-за плеч видны острые концы черно-синих лыж, в руках парень держал спортивную сумку. 

— Шел бы ты отсюда, приятель, — холодно сказал Доминик. 

Парень лишь покачал головой. Гарольд наблюдал, как он поставил свою сумку на пол, стянул рюкзак с лыжами и прислонил его к стене. 

— Не уйду, — спокойно ответил незнакомец. 

Кто-то из дружков Доминика подошел и начал шептать ему на ухо. 

— Хорошо, — резко сказал Доминик. — Парни, уходим. Мы еще встретимся, Гарольд. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал Финч, провожая взглядом компанию Доминика, скрывшуюся за углом. — Ты появился вовремя. 

— Не за что. Я искал тебя. Ты — Гарольд Финч? — спросил парень.

— Да, — настороженно ответил Гарольд.

— Мне сказали, что ты даешь платные уроки по математическому анализу. Мне нужно кое с чем разобраться. 

«Ого, кажется, он смущается» — удивился про себя Гарольд. 

— Как тебя зовут?

— Да, я не представился. Джон Риз. Я с факультета международных отношений. 

— Увлекаешься лыжным спортом? — Финч кивнул на рюкзак. 

— Я в студенческой команде по биатлону, — ответил Джон. — Не успел сдать лыжи после тренировки. 

— Кто преподает у вас математику на потоке? 

— Франциско Инфанте, — четко проговорил Риз. — А ты всегда расспрашиваешь студентов, прежде чем начать с ними заниматься? 

— Всегда, — серьезно сказал Гарольд. — Я беру только подходящих. 

— Я подхожу? — прямо спросил Джон. 

— Да, — Гарольд чуть улыбнулся. — Удобно завтра, в час дня? 

— Удобно. 

— Подходи в главный читальный зал библиотеки, — сказал Финч. 

*  
«Надо же, он занимается только со студентами, которые ему подходят», — усмехнулся про себя Риз. Джон закинул рюкзак за спину, поправил лямку и направился в сторону физкультурного зала — оставить лыжи в кладовой, где хранили спортивный инвентарь. 

На следующий день, ровно в час дня, Риз ждал Гарольда в главном читальном зале.  
Джон предполагал, что они будут заниматься в читальном зале, как прочие студенты. Но Гарольд прошел мимо читального зала, свернул в зал каталогов. В конце зала стояло несколько стеллажей, заполненных научными журналами и подшивками газет. Финч свернул за стеллажи, Джон — за ним. Они прошли по узкому коридору, повернули направо и вышли к небольшой комнате. Собственно, комнатой это можно было назвать с натяжкой. Видимо, раньше здесь было подсобное помещение, а потом его переделали. Здесь тоже стоял стеллаж, наполовину заполненный книгами, впритык к нему два стола, явно из читального зала — старые, массивные столы, с намертво прикрученными к ним настольными лампами. За одним столом простой, деревянный стул, за вторым — черный, офисный. 

— Присаживайся, — Гарольд указал на деревянный стул. 

— Тебе разрешают проводить здесь занятия? — удивленно спросил Риз. 

— Я помог прошлым летом наладить систему каталогов, — пояснил Гарольд. — Этим помещением почти не пользовались из-за его размеров, поэтому, когда я обратился с просьбой к директору библиотеки, мне не отказали. Это гораздо удобнее, чем каждый раз искать свободную аудиторию. 

— Ммм, — протянул Джон, доставая из сумки конспект и ручку. — С чего начнем? 

— Прежде, чем мы приступим к занятиям, я хотел бы оговорить несколько правил. Во-первых, я прошу обращаться ко мне на «вы» и «мистер Финч». Это позволяет поддерживать соответствующую дисциплину. Я, в свою очередь, буду обращаться к тебе «мистер Риз». Во-вторых, во время занятий никаких разговоров по сотовому телефону. 

— Хорошо, мистер Финч, — сказал Риз, стараясь не улыбаться, как Чеширский кот. 

— В чем именно ваше затруднение, мистер Риз? — Гарольд сел за свой стол. 

— Я пропустил несколько тем в начале семестра. Попытался разобраться в них сам, но не получилось. Бесконечно малые и бесконечно большие величины, пределы функций, дифференциалы, — перечислил Джон. 

— Это большой блок, — заметил Гарольд. 

— Да, — мрачно сказал Риз. — Сейчас мы уже изучаем интегралы. 

— Можно посмотреть ваши конспекты? 

— Конечно, — Джон протянул пухлую тетрадь. 

Гарольд быстро просмотрел несколько первых страниц. Формулы, определения, примеры были аккуратно записаны, но пояснений было мало. На одном из полей тетради было написано: «теорема об эквивалентных величинах — разобрать!» 

— Что ж, нам предстоит много работы, мистер Риз, — сказал Гарольд, возвращая тетрадь. — Давайте начнем с первой темы. Итак, бесконечно малые величины — это числовая функция или последовательность, которая стремится к нулю. Рассмотрим такой пример: у вас есть плитка шоколада и вам необходимо разделить ее на всех людей, что проживают на Земле. В математическом виде мы можем выразить это следующим образом…..

Джон не заметил, как прошли полтора часа. Гарольд очень подробно, спокойно рассказывал, приводил примеры. Непонятные формулы в тетради обрели смысл и перестали казаться арабской вязью. Риз незаметно для себя подхватил манеру Финча общаться. 

— Было очень интересно, мистер Финч, — улыбнулся Джон, убирая тетради в сумку. — Когда состоится следующее занятие? 

— Послезавтра, в это же время, если вам удобно, мистер Риз, — ответил Гарольд, доставая свой ежедневник. 

— Удобно. 

Они уже выходили из библиотеки, когда Риз вспомнил кое о чем. 

— Гарольд, а о чем с тобой хотел поговорить Доминик вчера? 

— Кстати, я забыл о третьем правиле, мистер Риз, — ответил Финч. — Никаких вопросов, которые не касаются математики, во время занятий. 

*

Через пару занятий Джон чувствовал себя на парах по математическому анализу увереннее. Хотя, конечно, ему предстояло разобрать еще много материала самостоятельно. 

К удивлению Джона, Гарольд прекрасно знал, как и что именно рассказывает Инфанте. 

Так на вопрос Риза, что за теория очагов искривленного пространства, о которой любит рассуждать преподаватель, Гарольд ответил, что это авторская теория и не стоит заострять на ней внимание на данный момент. 

Джона завораживала, если так можно было выразиться, та метаморфоза, которая происходила с Финчем, когда они входили в библиотеку или покидали ее.  
Гарольд-преподаватель был нетороплив в движениях, даже в чем-то величественен. Ровные, спокойные интонации. Кропотливый, скрупулезный разбор каждого вопроса или непонятного момента. И да, никаких лишних вопросов, которые не касались бы математики. 

Гарольд-студент постоянно куда-то торопился. Если Джон встречал его в коридоре, то Финч коротко кивал и стремительным шагом шел по своим делам. Быстрые, общие ответы на вопросы типа «как дела?», «на какую пару сейчас пойдешь?», если, конечно, Джон успевал что-то спросить. 

— Ты знаком с Гарольдом Финчем? — удивленно спросила Зои. 

Они шли на пару по глобальной экономике, когда Джон встретил Финча. Привычные быстрые кивки, хотя Джону показалась, что Гарольд в этот раз шел чуть медленнее. 

— Помогает мне разобраться с математикой, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Джон. И задал встречный вопрос: — А ты откуда знакома с Гарольдом? 

— В прошлом году я брала у него и его друга Нейтана интервью. Они выиграли Олимпиаду по робототехнике, — фирменным тоном «я-главный-редактор-студенческой-газеты» ответила Морган. 

— Друга Нейтана? — переспросил Джон. — Ни разу не видел его кем-либо из друзей. 

— Вряд ли ты сможешь увидеть Нейтана сейчас. Он переехал в Нью-Йорк и перевелся в один из университетов там, — сказала Зои. — А Гарольд почему-то остался тут. 

Она замолчала и выжидающе посмотрела на Джона.

— Интересно, — пробормотал Риз. С одной стороны, ему хотелось еще расспросить Зои, с другой — ну, уехал друг Финча в Нью-Йорк, какое ему до этого дело? 

*

— Мистер Риз, из вашей тетради что-то выпало, — сказал Гарольд. 

Джон оторвался от решения уравнения с двумя неизвестными, которое после разбора материала ему дал решить на пробу Финч.

— Что? Где? — Джон повертел головой, посмотрел себе под ноги. 

— Вот, — Гарольд протянул со своего стола яркую рекламную брошюру. 

— А, да, это мое, видимо, выпало, когда я листал тетрадь, — Джон потянулся, чтобы взять листок. 

— Увлекаетесь искусством, мистер Риз? — Финч внимательно разглядывал объявление. 

Джон замялся. Брошюру ему дала, а честнее сказать , заставила взять Зои. Подошла после пары, обняла за плечи, наклонилась и интимным шепотом на ухо сказала, что этим утром в субботу состоится открытие выставки работ студентов художественного факультета. Почему бы Джону не прийти перед дневной тренировкой? Джон, в который уже раз, поддался томному голосу Морган, послушно взял брошюру и пообещал, что придет. 

— Моя хорошая знакомая одна из организаторов выставки, поэтому предложила мне сходить, — нашелся Риз. — А вы, мистер Финч, интересуетесь искусством? 

— Данный вопрос мы обсудим с вами после урока. А пока продолжим заниматься математикой, — Финч положил брошюру на стол Джона.

— Так что насчет искусства? — первым делом спросил Риз, как только они с Гарольдом вышли в коридор. 

— Как я успел заметить из рекламы, к открытию привезут некоторые работы Рериха и Кандинского, возможно, я зайду их посмотреть, — ответил Финч. — Не уверен, что работы студентов смогут меня заинтересовать. 

— Может быть, сходим вместе? — предложил Джон. 

— Мне нужно идти на пару, — привычно заторопился Гарольд. — Вот мой номер, — Финч вытащил половинку тетрадного листка и быстро записал цифры. — Напиши мне в смс время и место встречи. 

Гарольд уже ушел, а Джон вертел в руках листок. Он не ожидал, что Финч согласится. Что ж, завтра на выставке точно будет интересно. 

*

Они договорились встретиться в десять тридцать. Джон пришел чуть раньше и ждал Гарольда недалеко от входа в выставочный зал. 

— Ты, наверное, Джон Риз? 

Вместо Финча к Джону подошла совершенно незнакомая ему девушка. 

— Да, это я. Но, кажется, мы незнакомы, — удивленно сказал Джон. 

— Я представляла тебя немного другим, — кажется, вторую часть высказывания Риза девушка проигнорировала. 

Незнакомка обошла вокруг Джона, придирчиво рассматривая. 

— Неплохо, — кивнула она каким-то своим мыслям, вновь оказавшись перед лицом Джона. 

— Да что вообще происходит? — не выдержал Джон. 

— Саманта, ты опять взломала мой телефон? — Риз и не заметил, как подошел Гарольд. 

— Семь цифр после запятой в числе Пи, — отмахнулась девушка. — В следующий раз придумай пароль посложнее, Гарри. 

— Джон, позволь тебе представить мою кузину — Саманту Гроувз, — вымученно сказал Финч. 

— К чему такие церемонии? Можешь звать меня просто Рут, — сказала Саманта Джону. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — Джон улыбнулся. — Гарри? — он обратился к Финчу. 

— Даже не думай так ко мне обращаться, — запротестовал Гарольд. 

— Гарри со школы терпеть не может сокращение своего имени, — громким, «театральным» шепотом сказала Рут. — Его дразнили _Гарри Поттером_ за очки и шрам под коленкой. 

— Кажется, ты собиралась идти в театральную студию, — вклинился в диалог Гарольд. — А нам пора идти, иначе опоздаем к открытию. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась Саманта. — До встречи, Джон. 

— Рут — это ее творческий псевдоним? — спросил Джон, наблюдая, как удаляется Саманта. 

— Нет, это из компьютерного сленга, — ответил Гарольд, — она учится на факультете информационных технологий. А театральная студия — развлечение. Ей нравится перевоплощаться. 

Гарольд слегка пожал плечами, словно недоумевал, что может быть интересного в перевоплощении. 

— И она _не имела права_ брать мой телефон, — ледяным тоном добавил Финч. — Впрочем, — смягчился Гарольд, — не стоит сейчас акцентировать внимание на этом происшествии. Лучше посмотрим картины. 

Выставка оказалась интереснее, чем ожидал Джон. Во многом благодаря Гарольду, как как он позднее понял. Джон разбирался в живописи на уровне «красиво-некрасиво», «нравится-не нравится». 

Гарольд же... Гарольд умел обращать внимание на интересные детали на картинах, на сочетание цветов, на гармоничность композиции. Риз не заметил, как они осмотрели большую часть экспозиции и начали обсуждать творчество Дали. 

— Автор этой работы явно вдохновился картиной "Мягкие часы", — говорил Гарольд, — на заднем плане можно разглядеть цифры, которые стекают по стене. 

— Ох, часы! — всполошился Джон. — Который час? 

— Без пяти двенадцать, — ответил Финч, отводя взгляд от наручных часов. — Ты куда-то опаздываешь? 

— Если не потороплюсь прямо сейчас, то опоздаю на тренировку, — сказал Джон. — Извини, но надо бежать. Увидимся? 

— Да, конечно. 

Джону показалось, что Гарольду жаль его отпускать, но голос Финча прозвучал нейтрально, не выдавая эмоций. 

— Следующее занятие во вторник, в два тридцать, — напомнил Гарольд. 

— Хорошо, пока! 

Джон махнул рукой и скрылся в толпе студентов. Финч остался в галерее один. 

*

Гарольд любил проводить вечера в библиотеке. Примерно за час до закрытия студентов почти не оставалось в читальном зале, наступала абсолютная тишина, лишь изредка нарушаемая шелестом страниц. 

В его «кабинете» — как называл свое личное помещение Финч про себя — по вечерам было уютно. Гарольд включал настольные лампы на столах, раскладывал тетради, учебники; размещал ноутбук, мышку и прочие мелочи на обоих столах. На одном из стеллажей Гарольд хранил кружку и зеленый чай. А кипяток всегда можно было принести с собой в термосе. 

Финч заварил новую порцию чая и принялся проверять тест по теории вероятности, который Лайонел скинул ему на почту. Фаско учился в одном из филиалов Университета, поэтому с ним Гарольду приходилось заниматься удаленно. 

«Лучше, чем было, — пробормотал Финч, выделяя красным ошибки. — Но еще очень далеко от идеала». 

Он сохранил исправленный документ и неторопливо, со вкусом начал писать письмо с разбором ошибок. Гарольду нравилось преподавать, хотя он не сразу признался в этом самому себе. Парадокс был в том, что Гарольду не очень нравилось обучать людей. Что ж, если их с Ингрэмом проект окажется жизнеспособным, то, может, у Гарольда будет шанс попробовать обучить чему-либо компьютерную программу. Гарольд машинально проверил почтовый ящик: нет ли нового письма от Нейтана? Но нет, с воскресения новых писем нет. 

«Если бы не та дурацкая выходка, которую мы совершили в прошлом году, все могло быть иначе, — в очередной раз подумал Финч. — И общались бы мы лично и чаще, а не по электронной почте и урывками, как сейчас». 

«Дзынь» — компьютер подал сигнал о новом письме. Финч быстро просмотрел его: Фаско подтвердил время и дату занятия. 

«Отлично, — подумал Гарольд, делая пометку в ежедневнике, — тогда в четверг и пятницу у меня остается свободное время». Он невольно сместил взгляд на строчку ниже. 

«Вторник, четырнадцать тридцать, Джон Риз». Аккуратно выписанные буквы. Гарольд вряд ли мог назвать Джона своим «любимчиком», он не выделял его среди других учеников. Но... Он ему _симпатизировал_. Почему? Финч не мог внятно ответить сам себе на этот вопрос. 

От раздумий его отвлекла смс от Саманты: « _Срочно! Подходи ко второму корпусу, рядом с аркой_ ». 

«Надеюсь, это не какой-нибудь розыгрыш», — недовольно подумал Финч, выходя из «кабинета». 

*

Джон шел после тренировки полностью измотанный. Все, чего он хотел, это в душ, огромный кусок запеченного мяса и спать. Желательно именно в этой последовательности. Поэтому встреча с Домиником возле второго корпуса Риза совсем не обрадовала. 

— Торопишься в общежитие? — по слухам, Доминик всегда пренебрегал приветствием. — К своему дружку не пойдешь? 

— Какому дружку? — мрачно спросил Джон. 

— Очкарику, — усмехнулся Доминик. — Гарольду Финчу. 

— Зачем ты к нему лезешь? — раздраженно спросил Джон. 

— Дело есть, — лаконично ответил Доминик. 

— Отвали от него, — Джон чувствовал, что начинает злиться, но не мог ничего поделать с собой. — Ты всегда цепляешься к тем, кто слабее тебя? 

— Слабее? — Доминик неприятно рассмеялся. — Зря ты думаешь, что Гарольд Финч слабый. Или тебя ввели заблуждение его очки и манера общаться? Он ушлый малый, в том году он...

Джон не выдержал и врезал Доминику. Он не особо целился, а Доминик успел в последний момент уклониться, поэтому удар пришелся в плечо, по касательной.

Доминик неразборчиво выругался и полез в драку. Он был крупнее и тяжелее, но двигался медленнее, чем Джон. 

«Хорошо, что я успел сдать лыжи», — коротко подумал Риз, увернувшись от кулака Доминика. Пожалуй, это была единственная цельная мысль на тот момент. Больше мыслей не было. Только желание посильнее ударить Доминика, чтобы он больше не лез к Гарольду. 

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, разошлись, парни! Эй, хватит! 

Кто-то грубо схватил Джона сзади и оттащил его от Доминика. В того тоже кто-то вцепился, оттаскивая от Риза, кажется, один из его приятелей. 

— Разошлись! — грозно крикнул охранник прямо над ухом Джона, которого он продолжал крепко держать. 

— Ничего серьезного, сэр, — хрипло сказал Риз. — Просто дружеская потасовка. 

— Ты бы лучше присел, парень, — мрачно сказал охранник, разжимая хватку. — У тебя кровь из носа идет. 

— Я ему помогу, — ниоткуда, как показалось Джону, материализовалась кузина Гарольда, Саманта — «Рут». — Пойдем, — она подхватила Риза, — вот там есть скамейка. 

Рут не только усадила его на скамейку, но еще и протянула чистый платок и бутылку минеральной воды. 

— Может, дать зеркало? Чтобы ты мог смыть кровь, — копаясь в сумочке, поинтересовалась Рут. 

— Спасибо, не надо. Так справлюсь, — Джон смочил платок холодной водой и с удовольствием приложил его к гудящему носу, откинув голову на край скамейки. 

— Ладно. 

Саманта отошла, но Риз не обратил на это внимание. 

«Доминику досталось больше», — злорадно подумал Джон. Из-за спины охранника Доминика почти не было видно, но выглядел он помятым. По ощущениям Риза, никаких серьезных травм он не получил. Максимум будет ушиб в районе ребер, нос не сломан, так, задело чуть-чуть. Джон с удовольствием отпил воды из бутылки. 

— Ты подрался с Домиником? 

Джон едва не подавился от неожиданности. 

— Слушай, у вас это семейная черта — незаметно подкрадываться? — прокашлявшись, спросил Джон. — Но да, я подрался с Домиником. Ты видел? — осторожно спросил Риз. 

— Нет. Только последствия, — Гарольд сел на скамейку рядом. — Кажется, у Доминика будет красивый синяк под глазом. 

— Так ему и надо, — удовлетворенно сказал Джон, снова откидывая голову на край скамьи. — Он уже ушел? 

— Все ушли, — ответил Гарольд. — Доминика увели его приятели, а охранник вернулся обратно во второй корпус. Ты в порядке? У тебя кровь на лице. 

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Джон. — Приду в общежитие и нормально умоюсь. У меня есть к тебе пара вопросов. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Гарольд. 

— Первый: ты здесь случайно оказался или…?

— Или, — перебил Гарольд. — Мне прислала смс Саманта. Но без деталей.

— А-а, Рут. Она тоже здесь была, — протянул Джон. 

Гарольд лишь вздохнул. 

— Второй вопрос такой: почему Доминик так прицепился к тебе? Он назвал тебя «ушлым», но ты не похож на такого человека. 

Гарольд вздохнул еще раз. 

— Это неприятная история, Джон. Но ты вправе получить ответ на свой вопрос, — начал рассказывать Гарольд. — В прошлом году, как раз перед экзаменами, я и мой друг Нейтан решили в шутку взломать компьютер преподавателя через внутреннюю сеть и получить ответы на экзаменационные вопросы по математике. Но шутка постепенно переросла во что-то более серьезное. Мы не заметили, как увлеклись, и в итоге, — Финч перевел дыхание, — за два дня до экзамена мы запустили созданный нами вирус и программу, ворующую данные. 

— Круто, — сказал Джон. — Вы были настоящими шпионами. 

— Ничего крутого, — покачал головой Финч. — И мы были идиотами. Нас поймали на следующий же день. Сработала защита от взлома, которую мы не заметили. А вместо ответов на вопросы мы получили гигабайты бесполезной информации. Нас вызвал декан, состоялась очень _неприятная беседа_ с преподававшим математику профессором. По итогам которой нам предложили выбор. 

— Какой? — вставил реплику Джон. 

— Или мы забираем документы, или все-таки сдаем экзамен. Но дополнительными вопросами от других преподавателей, в наказание за наш поступок. 

Гарольд замолчал. 

— Нейтан решил забрать документы, — тихо продолжил Джон. — А ты решил остаться и честно сдать экзамен. 

— Верно, — тон Финча стал совсем мрачным. — Нейтан считал, что все это пустая трата времени. Я же... Я тогда считал, что уход из университета будет походить на бегство. Мне дали время на подготовку — четыре дня без перерыва я готовился и сдал экзамен хорошо. Декан в том году только занял пост и не хотел скандала, поэтому историю про взлом компьютера замяли. Но Доминик откуда-то узнал и хочет, чтобы я помог ему достать ответы на вопросы таким же способом. За определенную плату. 

— Доминик не хочет принимать твой отказ? 

— Доминик не хочет понимать, что взлом внутренней сети университета — бесперспективное дело, — ответил Гарольд. — И что его оплата не стоит риска исключения. 

Наступила пауза. Джон переваривал услышанную информацию, Гарольд молчал. 

— Спасибо за такой развернутый ответ, — наконец сказал Риз. — Надеюсь, что после драки Доминик к тебе больше не полезет. 

— Я не очень люблю проявление насилия, но спасибо за помощь, — с иронией в голосе откликнулся Финч. — Если тебе лучше, то, может быть, пойдем отсюда? 

Вместо ответа Джон встал, выкинул пустую бутылку из-под воды в урну, стоящую рядом. Грязный платок сунул в карман. 

— В какую тебе сторону? Могу проводить, — улыбаясь, предложил Джон. 

— Мне надо вернуться в библиотеку и закончить дела, так что провожать меня не стоит, — Финч тоже улыбнулся в ответ. — А тебе лучше сразу направиться домой и отдохнуть. 

Они уже почти разошлись каждый в свою сторону, когда Джон позвал Гарольда: 

— Мистер Финч? 

— Да, мистер Риз? — Гарольд обернулся. 

— Мы можем перенести наше занятие? Вряд ли смогу хорошо воспринимать математический анализ на вашем занятии завтра. 

— Пятница вам подойдет, мистер Риз? 

Джон кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Я внесу изменение в расписание. 

Гарольд отвернулся и направился в сторону главного корпуса. 

*

В течение вторника, среды и четверга Джон ни разу не встретил Финча. В четверг, вечером Джон не выдержал и написал Гарольду смс — на всякий случай, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке. Вопреки ожиданиям Риза, Гарольд ответил сразу. 

_Со мной все в порядке. Был занят, извини, если заставил волноваться. Как твое самочувствие?_

_Я хорошо себя чувствую. Рад, что у тебя все в порядке._ Джон не выдержал и добавил: _Не увлекайся чересчур учебой, иногда надо отдыхать._

 _Мои дела были не совсем связаны с учебой._ Риз подождал продолжения, но больше сообщений от Гарольда не было. Ладно, он может узнать подробности завтра, после занятия. Риз приглушил звук на телефоне и лег спать. 

Утро пятницы выдалось пасмурным, накрапывал мелкий дождик. Джон вышел пораньше — на полпути между общежитиями и университетом располагалась маленькая кофейня. Возможно, американо поможет ему проснуться. 

Не только Джону пришла эта идея — зайти с утра за бодрящей порцией кофе. В кофейне было людно. Риз совсем не удивился, встретив свою однокурсницу. 

— Привет, Самин, — Джон кивнул. 

— Привет, Джон, — она ожидала заказ возле стойки. — Слышала, ты подрался с Домиником?

— Как быстро распространяются слухи, — покачал головой Риз.

— Это не слухи, — ехидно улыбнулась Самин. — Я немного знакома с Самантой, так что у меня точные данные. 

— Немного — это насколько? — не менее ехидно поинтересовался Джон. 

— Настолько, чтобы не общаться с ней слишком часто, — отрезала Самин. — А что касается слухов, — Шоу сделала паузу, — говорят, что ты встречаешься с Гарольдом Финчем. Вас видели вместе на открытии выставки студенческих работ, чуть ли не под ручку. И вы много общаетесь вне занятий, часто сидите вместе в библиотеке, где вас никто не видит. Из-за Финча ты подрался с Домиником, и именно поэтому ты порвал с Айрис. 

— Я не встречался с Айрис, — запротестовал Джон. — И с Финчем я не встречаюсь, откуда весь этот бред? 

— Женская раздевалка, — нараспев сказала Самина, забирая свой заказ.

— Главная вас мало гоняет на тренировках, раз у вас остаются силы на сплетни, — проворчал Джон. 

— Главная нас гоняет так, что нет сил дойти до комнаты, — возразила Шоу. — Я вчера так устала, что не успела подготовиться к семинару. Придется сейчас идти в библиотеку. 

— У нас же лекции, — заметил Джон, забирая картонный стаканчик с кофе. 

— Ты точно не влюбился? Занятия сегодня отменили, преподаватель заболел. 

— Я не выспался, — сказал Риз. — Но намерен это исправить в ближайшее время. До встречи, Самин. 

Вместо слов Шоу шутливо отсалютовала ему стаканчиком. 

Информация о том, что о них с Финчем сплетничают, была неприятной. Интересно, Гарольд знает? Наверное, следует ему рассказать, чтобы это не стало для него неприятным сюрпризом. 

Риз с огромным удовольствием проспал до двенадцати дня. Погода совсем испортилась, на улице шел скучный, затяжной дождь. Идти в университет на занятие к Финчу совсем не хотелось. Вернее так: Джон хотел увидеть Гарольда и поговорить с ним, но выходить на улицу не было никакого желания. 

_Привет. У меня отменили пары. Тебе удобно будет провести занятия у меня в гостях?_ Поколебавшись, Джон отправил смс. 

Гарольд долго не отвечал. Джон успел заправить кровать, повторно умыться, неторопливо разложить вещи по своим местам, достать тетради из сумки и убрать их в ящик стола.

 _Это противоречит правилам, но я приду к тебе. Адрес?_ Джон хмыкнул и отправил сообщение с адресом и подробной информацией, как удобнее добраться от университета до общежития. 

— Погода на улице ужасная, — это было первое, что сказал Гарольд, перешагнув порог комнаты Джона. — Добрый день, мистер Риз. 

— Привет, Гарольд, — поздоровался Джон. — Проходи, располагайся. 

Финч с интересом разглядывал комнату. 

— Ты живешь один? — спросил он, отдавая Джону свой мокрый плащ. 

— На прошлой неделе мой сосед съехал, сам не знаю почему, — ответил Джон, вешая плащ на плечики. — Знаешь, я хотел тебе сказать… — Джон прикрыл дверцу шкафа и повернулся к Гарольду. 

Джон хотел сказать Финчу про слухи, мол, если услышишь такую чепуху — не обращай внимания. Но все слова и мысли вылетели из головы. 

Бывают такие моменты, словно заколдованные, когда предметы вокруг слегка расплывается и происходит что-то необычное. Магическое. Риз наблюдал такое пару раз: когда люди, оказавшись рядом, выпадают из реального времени и переносятся в _свою_ реальность. 

Ничего необычного не происходило: Гарольд просто снял очки и протирал стекла носовым платком.

— Так что ты хотел сказать? — спросил Финч, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

Джон не ответил. Предметы расплывались, он видел лишь Гарольда, очки в одной руке и белый платок в другой. Раз, два, три. Три шага, и Джон стоял рядом. Финч недоуменно посмотрел на Риза. А потом наступила абсолютная магия момента — Джон чувствовал, как крепко держит Гарольда за плечи и прикасается губами к его губам. Риз не понял, сколько длился этот поцелуй: секунду, две, дольше? Он стоял перед Гарольдом растерянный, не зная, куда деть собственные руки. 

— Гарольд, — Джон не знал, что сказать. 

— Мистер Риз, — Финч явно быстрее взял себя в руки. — Если вы не забыли, то мы хотели заняться математикой. Где ваши конспекты? 

— Да, конечно. Конспекты, — сбитый с толку Джон начал перебирать тетради на столе. 

«Я поцеловал парня, и мне это понравилось». Навязчивая мелодия когда-то модной песенки вертелась у Риза в голове и никак не давала сосредоточиться. Джон ошибался, решая знакомые ему примеры, перепутал определенный интеграл с неопределенным и вконец запутался в иксах, знаках бесконечности и формулах. 

Финч был спокоен. Или пытался казаться таким? Он вел занятие, как обычно, спокойно указывал на ошибки и не сделал ни одного замечания. Мучительные полтора часа истекли, и Джон с огромным удовольствием убрал тетради обратно в ящик стола. 

— Надеюсь, на следующем занятии вы будете внимательнее, мистер Риз, — Гарольд собрал свои вещи.

— Ты торопишься? Может, сходим куда-нибудь? — спросил Джон, подавая Гарольду плащ. 

— Не то чтобы я тороплюсь, — замялся вдруг Финч. — Но у меня еще есть дела. Знаешь, — нерешительно продолжил он, — сегодня вечером мы с Рут хотели устроить вечер кино и пересмотреть всю трилогию «Матрицы». Хочешь составить нам компанию? 

— Конечно, с удовольствием, — кивнул Джон. 

«Интересно, Гарольд издевается или правда не понимает, что я пытаюсь пригласить его на свидание?» — думал Джон, пока Финч торопливо записывал на листке бумаге свой адрес. 

— Самин, — Риз позвонил Шоу как только Гарольд ушел, — ты занята сегодня вечером? 

*

— Это так мило, что ты позвала меня на ваши девичьи посиделки, — Саманта прижалась практически вплотную к Самин. 

«Джон будет мне должен. Очень сильно должен», — думала про себя Шоу, стараясь быть спокойной. 

— Рада, что ты хорошо проводишь время, — буркнула Самин. — Зои, твоя очередь сдавать? 

— Моя, — Морган забрала колоду карт. — Ну что, девочки, кто из нас сегодня сорвет куш? 

*

Диван в квартире Гарольда Финча был создан для поцелуев. Джон понял это, как только увидел его, а потом проверил на практике. Магические флюиды явно проникли и сюда. 

— Знаешь, я не очень хорошо умею строить отношения, — сказал Гарольд, держа Джона за руку. 

— Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в математическом анализе, — улыбнулся в ответ Джон, поглаживая большим пальцем запястье Гарольда. — Но ты помогаешь мне изучить его. 

— Ты научишь меня? — тихо и серьезно спросил Гарольд. 

— Обязательно, — ответил Джон, обнимая Гарольда за плечи. — И начнем мы прямо сейчас.


End file.
